No One Else
by sunnyblainey
Summary: Based off the spoilers for 4x21, in which Blaine keeps promises, and Kurt realizes some very important things.


"So how's school going?"

"It's fine. Dad, don't play with that!" Kurt gently swatted his father's hand away from the IV in his skin. It was the first of many cancer treatments Burt would have to go through, and already the old man was fed up with all the needles and medicines.

"I can't help it! I'm bored! Entertain me or something, what's going on in New York? Still hooking up with that British weirdo?"

"Dad!" Kurt admonished, "His name is Adam, and he's not a weirdo! And we weren't hooking up!"

"Still doesn't answer the question, are you still kidding yourself into thinking you have a future with him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but shook his head. "No, after he realized that nearly every classic romance movie in the world reminds me of Blaine, he broke it off."

Burt only nodded, going quiet for a couple of minutes before mumbling, "I'm starving, isn't there any way I can get some decent food up here?"

"Dad, you know you have to eat what they give y-" He was cut off by a voice at the door.

"Sorry I'm late! I got here as quick as I could after school."

"Blaine?"

"Hi Kurt." Blaine walked in, setting his backpack on the chair closest to the door. Kurt couldn't do anything except stare for a while, Blaine was…. Different. And it wasn't just the Cheerios uniform, which did amazing things for Blaine's ass.

No, there was something more… Blaine seemed to have an air of confidence about him that wasn't there last time Kurt had seen him. Then again, the last time Kurt had seen Blaine, he'd basically forced his dark haired ex-boyfriend into the back of a car and told him to shut up while he did unspeakable things to his body. And Blaine, being Blaine… just took it. That was something Kurt hadn't been able to stop thinking about since it happened, the way Blaine just gave himself completely over to Kurt with no regard for his own emotional state.

Kurt almost felt bad, he knew how hard it must have been for Blaine after he left him alone in Lima again, without even talking about their relationship status. Kurt knew he'd been putting off that talk for too long, and he knew it was hurting Blaine.

But this Blaine, the one who was now exchanging casual jokes with his father like they'd known each other forever… He was confident, inspired. He stood a little straighter, laughed a little longer, his eyes were a little brighter. This was the Blaine Kurt had met at Dalton two years ago. Maybe Blaine didn't need Kurt anymore…

Kurt realized that he'd been taking it for granted, the way Blaine seemed to be waiting forever, wallowing in self-hatred. Not that he liked that Blaine was beating himself up for so long, but subconsciously, he supposed that Blaine would wait forever for him. What if he had been taking Blaine for granted the whole time? Ever since that day on the staircase, Blaine had helped Kurt through so much. He'd been supportive the entire time. He even overcame his own emotional trauma to go to prom with Kurt, and Kurt was only now realizing that he hadn't been returning the favour.

He didn't know how long it had been since Blaine walked in, but finally Kurt spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Replied Blaine, obviously a little confused. "I promised you I'd keep an eye on your dad for you, remember?"

He remembered.

"He's been stopping by once or twice a week since Christmas. He'd probably stop by more if I let him." Burt laughed a little, as Blaine nodded vigorously.

"You…" Kurt hadn't known Blaine checked on his dad that often. He figured like, once a month, maybe, considering all the extra-curriculars Blaine had going on. Then Kurt felt even worse. They weren't even together and Blaine was making all this time to check on his dad for him, just to be able to give an honest answer when Kurt asks about him. He wasn't even doing it begrudgingly either, Blaine seemed genuinely glad to be able to help.

_How in the world did I manage to find the sweetest, most selfless guy in the world? And how did I let him slip away so easily…? _No. Stop… Kurt was fighting an internal battle now. On one hand, Blaine cheated, and that hurt… a lot. But on the other, Blaine had always been nothing but selfless and when Kurt moved, he wouldn't shut up about New York and how great it was. He forgot to take into account that Blaine's home life was really lonely, with his parents often away on business trips. He forgot to remember that Blaine needed Kurt as much as Kurt needed Blaine. _No wonder he went to someone else for affection… the one time he really needed to be selfish, I wouldn't let him. _

All Kurt could do was watch Blaine, he didn't even realize that his father had stopped talking and they were both looking curiously at him. Here Blaine was, offering his help and being the perfect, dapper Warbler he met on that staircase, and suddenly it clicked. This was the Blaine he fell in love with, and he hadn't changed at all. He got lost, allowed Kurt to drag him off track, and when he completely lost control it was someone else that picked up the pieces. That's probably what Kurt was the most upset about, who was it that managed to put Blaine, _his _Blaine, back together? And why hadn't Kurt seen reason to do it himself? Why is it, that after everything they've been through, Kurt still doesn't hate Blaine?

His mind began to conjure images, from years in the future. In a very similar room, with Burt in a chair at the side of the room, Kurt and Blaine standing close, and in Blaine's arms… An infant child, barely a few hours old while their surrogate slept peacefully on the bed. It was perfect, and there was no one he'd rather share that moment with.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine spoke softly, an eyebrow raised and his expression gentle.

"I forgive you."


End file.
